Season 4/Minor Characters
This page lists the minor characters on Season 4 of How to Get Away with Murder. "I'm Going Away" 401Becky.png|'Role:' Becky Portrayer: Kat Ahn 401HandsomeSalesman.png|'Role:' Handsome Salesman Portrayer: Brandon Claybon 401Hostess.png|'Role:' Hostess Portrayer: Pooja Shah 401Bride-to-Be.png|'Role:' Bride-to-Be Portrayer: Tianna Flynn "I'm Not Her" Regina.png|'Role:' Regina Portrayer: Liz Jenkins Beatrice.png|'Role:' Beatrice Portrayer: Peggy Goss 402LindstromPartner1.png|'Role:' Lindstrom Partner 1 Portrayer: Shea Buckner 402LindstromPartner2.png|'Role:' Lindstrom Partner 2 Portrayer: Ricardo Walker 402Caplan&GoldPartner1.png|'Role:' Caplan & Gold Partner 1 Portrayer: Nicola Lambo 402Partners.png|'Role:' Caplan & Gold Partner 3 Portrayer: Tim Powell 402ShaweshPartner.png|'Role:' Shawesh Partner Portrayer: Debbie Fan "It's for the Greater Good" 403BarRepresentative.png|'Role:' Bar Representative Portrayer: Eileen Fogarty 403MorgueAttendant.png|'Role:' Morgue Attendant Portrayer: John Ciccolini 403Madison.png|'Role:' Madison Portrayer: Malia Pyles 403BabyfacedIntern.png|'Role:' Babyfaced Intern Portrayer: Chris Aquilino 403ConfidentIntern.png|'Role:' Confident Intern Portrayer: Michael Bow 403SeriousIntern.png|'Role:' Serious Intern Portrayer: Fizaa Dosani 403NervousIntern.png|'Role:' Nervous Intern Portrayer: Paris Perrault "Was She Ever Good at Her Job?" 404Professor Cormicle.png|'Role:' Professor Cormicle Portrayer: Todd Aaron Brotze 404Mediator.png|'Role:' Mediator Portrayer: Keli Daniels 404Detective.png|'Role:' Detective Fisher Portrayer: Intae Kim "I Love Her" Howard Walker.png|'Role:' Judge Howard Walker Portrayer: Kim Delgado Rex Morris.png|'Role:' Rex Morris Portrayer: Terry Woodberry Manuel Soto.png|'Role:' Manuel Soto Portrayer: Cuete Yeska 405Seasoned Male Inmate.png|'Role:' Seasoned Male Inmate Portrayer: Doc Farrow Evelyn Park.png|'Role:' Evelyn Park Portrayer: Charisse Woodall 405Witness Advocate.png|'Role:' Witness Advocate Portrayer: Liza Fernandez 405Quiet Male Inmate.png|'Role:' Quiet Male Inmate Portrayer: Scott Broderick 405Tough Female Inmate.png|'Role:' Tough Female Inmate Portrayer: Connie Schiro 405Reporter 1.png|'Role:' Reporter #1 Portrayer: Joshua Chang 405Reporter 2.png|'Role:' Reporter #2 Portrayer: Anahi Bustillos 405Reporter 3.png|'Role:' Reporter #3 Portrayer: Alysia Livingston Officer Peterson.png|'Role:' Officer Peterson Portrayer: Katia Gomez 405Security Guard.png|'Role:' Security Guard Portrayer: Anthony Q. Williams "Stay Strong, Mama" "Nobody Roots for Goliath" 407Process Server.png|'Role:' Process Server Portrayer: Iris Braydon 407Dougie.png|'Role:' Dougie Portrayer: Theo Iyer "Live. Live. Live." Donald Anderson.png|'Role:' Donald Anderson Portrayer: Tom Jenkins Dr. Murphy.png|'Role:' Dr. Murphy Portrayer: Sandra Cevallos Dr. Nelson.png|'Role:' Dr. Nelson Portrayer: Hash Patel Mariah.png|'Role:' Mariah Portrayer: Tiffany Yvonne Cox Detective Fisher.png|'Role:' Detective Fisher Portrayer: Intae Kim "He's Dead" 409ERDoctor.png|'Role:' E.R. Doctor Portrayer: Stephen Oyoung 409Nurse.png|'Role:' Nurse Portrayer: Britt Sanborn 409ArrestingOfficer.png|'Role:' Arresting Officer Portrayer: Gail Borges Officer Vitelli.png|'Role:' Officer Vitelli Portrayer: Brad Lee Wind 409PoliceOfficer.png|'Role:' Police Officer Portrayer: Aaron Norvell 409Paramedic.png|'Role:' Paramedic Portrayer: Janet Song "Everything We Did Was For Nothing" 410Desk Reporter.png|'Role:' Desk Reporter Portrayer: Kristen O'Meara Nurse Seth.png|'Role:' Nurse Seth Portrayer: Sabin Rich 410Patient.png|'Role:' Patient Portrayer: Juliana Donald "He's a Bad Father" 411Guard Leon.png|'Role:' Guard Leon Portrayer: Luke Cook "Ask Him About Stella" 412Henderson.png|'Role:' DHS Officer Henderson Portrayer: Jackie Houston 412CashierGirl.png|'Role:' Cashier Girl Portrayer: Katy O'Brian 412Waitress.png|'Role:' Waitress Portrayer: Betsy Baker 412Judge'sClerk.png|'Role:' Judge's Clerk Portrayer: Dre Sawyer Guard Paul.png|'Role:' Guard Paul Portrayer: Chris Jai Alex 412Tipstaff.png|'Role:' Tipstaff Portrayer: James S.W. Lee "Lahey v. Commonwealth of Pennsylvania" Patrick Montgomery.png|'Role:' Chief Justice Patrick Montgomery Portrayer: Jesse D. Goins Helen Bass.png|'Role:' Justice Helen Bass Portrayer: Cathy Ladman Alberto Gutierrez.png|'Role:' Justice Alberto Gutierrez Portrayer: Ruben Pla 413Clerk of the Court.png|'Role:' Clerk of the Court Portrayer: Karole Foreman 413Marshal of the Court.png|'Role:' Marshal of the Court Portrayer: Chet Anekwe Clerk Kevin.png|'Role:' Clerk Kevin Portrayer: Mark Jacobson "The Day Before He Died" Nurse Theo.png|'Role:' Nurse Theo Portrayer: Thomas Crawford 414Security Guard.png|'Role:' Security Guard Portrayer: Dominic Daniel 414Nighttime Cop.png|'Role:' Nighttime Cop Portrayer: Mary Frances Careccia 414Cabbie.png|'Role:' Cabbie Portrayer: John Thaddeus "Nobody Else Is Dying" Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Episodic Characters Category:Lists